


On Shō's Departure

by Mertiya



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Poetry, Villanelle, Why Did You Leave Me, between s1 and s2, i forgot about villanelles y'all and then i remembered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: Rōfu's song.





	On Shō's Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Major props to Kyros for reminding me about villanelles and that I love them.

If I could, I would have begged with you to stay.

You left me in the night;

I wish at least I’d watched you walk away.

 

I was so lost to see the light of day;

This was nothing I could fight--

If I could, I would have begged with you to stay.

 

Step by step I follow on your way,

Your touch is everywhere within my sight;

I wish at least I’d watched you walk away.

 

I never had the words my heart wished that it could say;

You don’t know that you’re my light:

If I could, I would have begged with you to stay.

 

I will follow in your footsteps, come what may,

While I sing about my plight,

I wish at least I’d watched you walk away.

 

You are my love, my blade, my light of day,

To reach you I would slaughter every blight:

If I could, I would have begged with you to stay--

I wish at least I’d watched you walk away.


End file.
